


I can see clearly now (he's in love with you)

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самое просто объяснение происходящему: Стайлз проверяет терпение Дерека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can see clearly now (he's in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> для ши

– Скотт не сделал домашку по истории, Дерек! Неужели ты хочешь взрастить тупого оборотня?

Стайлз стоит на ступеньках школы, раскачивается с мысков на пятки. Самодовольство так и прет. Скотт не уверен, что фраза была сказана из заботы о его персоне, а не из желания нагадить Дереку. 

Некоторое время Дерек буравит Стайлза Самым Тяжелым Взглядом. Затем он смотрит на Скотта и недовольно выговаривает сквозь зубы:

– У тебя есть два часа.

Затем Дерек удаляется, девочки старательно пялятся на его широкую спину скрытую за кожаной курткой. Стайлз тоже следит за уходом Дерека, и, нет, Скотт вовсе не сказал бы, что в его глазах есть хоть четверть увлеченности одной из негласных фанаток Дерека Хейла.

***

– Я думаю, им стоит взять с собой теплые кофты.

Взгляд Дерека вполне может прожечь дыру у Стайлза в затылке, Скотт старается не улыбаться и наблюдает за происходящим.

– Пялиться можешь сколько угодно, все равно буду настаивать на утеплении.

Джексон и Лидия стоят молча, Скотт клянется, еще немного и будет слышно, как Джексон не выдержит и начнет хохотать. Дерек обходит диван и задает Стайлзу вопрос:

– Ты сомневаешься в моих способах воспитания?

– Ох, нет, злой дядя Волк. Я лишь сомневаюсь в том, что ты в курсе прогноза погоды на сегодняшнюю ночь.

Дерек начинает рычать, Стайлз продолжает недовольно смотреть на него. Даже красная вспышка не в состоянии заставить его прекратить этот Долгий Укоризненный Взгляд.

Скотт решает сказать нечто вроде «хватит, мам, па», и уже открывает рот, как Дерек сдается:

– Через полчаса здесь же. 

Ребята не двигаются с места. Дерек ревет:

– Мне нужно повторить?

Скотт не видит, но слышит, как Стайлз довольно улыбается и остается сидеть на диване в доме Дерека Хейла.

***

Стайлз догоняет их у машины. Лидия закатывает глаза, Джексон ухмыляется, Скотт смотрит, как Стайлз открывает глаза.

– Мы торопимся!

Дерек от недовольства даже очки снимает. Стайлз не обращает внимания на его жалобы и достает из рюкзака пакет. Скотт сразу понимает, почему почти в каждом классе на протяжении дня пахло ветчиной.

– Я знаю, что вы вернетесь поздно, а этот придурок точно не будет вас кормить. Уверен, сырое мясо вкусное, но и человеческой едой вам тоже нужно питаться.

Джексон выхватывает у него из рук пакет.

– Очень к месту, Стайлз, спасибо.

Он улыбается во весь рот и начинает открывать пакет.

– Эй, это ужин, а не поздний обед.

Стайлз наблюдает, как Джексон с понурым видом завязывает пакет.

– Лидия, тебе я сделал бутерброды без майонеза.

– Очень мило, надеюсь, что у тебя еда выходит лучше, чем у Дерека.

– Что?

– Ох, извини, но ты отвратительно готовишь. Порой я жалею, что в твою глушь нельзя заказать даже пиццу.

– Так, все, мы уезжаем. Если вы не садитесь, то добираетесь до места пешком.

– Нет-нет, стой, у меня же забрали машину!

Джексон садится на заднее сидение. Следом забирается Лидия. Скотт хлопает Стайлза по плечу:

– Спасибо, чувак, а то после этих пятничных тренировок я готов листву жевать.

Стайлз сияет, Скотт садится вперед.

– Обращайся.

Дерек заводит машину, когда Стайлз перекрикивает шум мотора:

– Там _четыре_ порции!

Скотту почти удается сдержать улыбку, Дерек лишь фыркает и жмет на газ.

***

Класс кружится, голос учительницы становится более глухим, а потом и вовсе утихает. А дальше Скотт чувствует сильную боль во лбу.

– Поздравляю, мистер МакКол, вы только что показали свои способности в географии.

– Извините, я..

– Скотт заболел, мисс Чоу, у него начальная стадия гриппа.

– Мистер Стилински, я предупреждаю!

– Нет, я серьезно, миссис МакКол запретила сыну приходить на занятия, но вы же знаете, как он любит учиться.

– У вас есть двадцать минут, чтобы доставить друга к медсестре.

– Конечно!

Скотт чувствует руки Стайлза тянущие его наверх. Дорога до кабинета медсестры проходит в тумане, но Скотт слышит разговор Стайлза по телефону.

– Поздравляю, из-за тебя у него будут проблемы с успеваемостью!

– Причем здесь я?

– А кто же гоняет молодых оборотней до изнеможения каждую ночь на протяжении недели, а, Дерек? Он же чуть глаз себе не вышиб.

– Но сейчас все в порядке?

– Если он не повредил себе остатки мозга, то, да, все в порядке. Ты должен подъехать к школе через десять минут.

– Но..

– Дерек, мне нет дела, если ты занят. Это твоя вина.

Стайлз кладет трубку, даже не пытаясь выслушать ответ.

– Так, чувак, тебе нужно лишь молчать. Ты справишься?

Скотт слабо хмыкает в ответ.

– Привет, Мэгги, а я тебе привел очередного красавца.

– Стайлз! Давно не виделись, ну и что с твоим другом?

– Ты сразила его наповал, вот уже неделю ходит вялый и не может признаться в своих чувствах.

Скотт смотрит на хорошенькую блондинку, она сует ему в рот градусник, слушает сердце, затем выписывает справку. Все это время Стайлз не затыкается и щебечет с ней.

– У него есть пять дней.

– Мэгги-Мэгги, ты настоящая волшебница.

– Иди отсюда, балбес.

Девушка улыбается и треплет Стайлза по голове. 

Дорога до выхода из школы запоминается Скотту чуть лучше. Стайлз недовольно пыхтит у него под боком, и одновременно несет рюкзак Скотта.

Дерек помогает ему довести Скотта до машины, сквозь закрытую дверь и полуобморочное состояние Скотт слышит:

– Неужели _обязательно_ было разыгрывать этот спектакль с медсестрой?

– Не твое дело, отвези его домой.

Скотт слышит недовольный вздох, затем еще один. Ну, можно сказать, что Дерек и Стайлз попрощались. Всю поездку Скотт слышит неровное биение сердца Дерека. Стайлз порядком его взбесил.

***

Их игра в Кошки-Мышки заканчивается не так скоро, как рассчитывает Скотт. 

Стайлзу доставляет особое удовольствие показывать Дереку его промахи. Дереку не доставляет удовольствие общение со Стайлзом. Только если тот не молчит. Что случается.. Никогда.

– У нас завтра тест.

– Да подогрей ты чертов суп.

– Сомневаюсь, что эта идея хорошая.

Дерек свирепеет с каждым разом все сильнее. Скотт чувствует себя зрителем театральной постановки. Джексон и Лидия откровенно получают удовольствие от каждого спора.

Самое просто объяснение происходящему:

Стайлз проверяет терпение Дерека.

Самое сложное объяснение.. что ж, Скотт несомненно хочет счастья для лучшего друга, но такими темпами тот скорее найдет свою смерть.

Скотт, Джексон и Лидия в очередной раз вынуждены вернуться домой за теплой одеждой.

Именно тогда Дерек срывается. 

Из дома слышно хриплое рычание, короткий взвизг, а затем долгий утробный стон. Джексон хлопает Лидию по ладони, Скотт легко смеется.

Они как раз останавливаются у дома Лидии, когда всем троим на телефоны приходит одинаковое сообщение:

"У вас есть два часа, не смейте появляться раньше"

От Дерека.

Ребята переглядываются и решают, забрав куртки, завалиться посмотреть кино у Джексона.

Спустя два часа и десять минут они снова в доме у Дерека. Скотт успевает только открыть дверь и его сшибает этим _острым_ запахом. 

Лидия недовольно морщится.

– Так, мы подождем на улице. Кстати, Стайлз, крутой засос!

Джексон уходит в лес. Лидия, недолго думая, следует за ним.

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, Скотт видит опухшие губы друга, тот самый засос над ключицей, о котором сказал Джексон.

– Ну, через час увидимся, да, Скотт?

Стайлз не выглядит недовольным, нервным. Он валяется на диване так, будто диван его.

Что ж, вполне возможно, что теперь это так.

Дерек идет к выходу:

– Мы будем через три часа. Сделай что-нибудь поесть?

– Так точно.

Джексон и Лидия дразнят Дерека папочкой, а тот лишь ворчит недовольно и даже заканчивает тренировку на полчаса раньше.

В доме их уже ждет пюре и отбивные. Дерек садится за стол рядом со Стайлзом. Их локти соприкасаются, Стайлз рассказывает о планах на выходные и не замолкает ни на секунду. 

Скотт чувствует себя как дома.


End file.
